


Damn Doms

by Theemperor95



Series: The Blank Series [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, sort of subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: A few bad calls and an anxiety attack later, TK understands why Carlos was so adamant about talking to Judd.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: The Blank Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698076
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	Damn Doms

“ NO, no just no” TK was livid. How could Carlos even consider that an option, there was absolutely no way in hell TK was letting this happen. “ I’m sorry baby, I just think it’d be beneficial to have someone at the station looking out for you” Carlos was right, of course, he was but Judd, why him? “ I’ve known Judd for a very long time, we met at the club when I was just getting into the whole dom thing, he was a mentor to me, and I trust him” 

  
Judd was a dom you see, and a good one by what Carlos was telling him. But he wasn’t TK’s dom and therefore had no business knowing he was a sub. “ Cariño, all I want is to take care of you in the best way that I know-how, and it would give me peace to know that if you ever drop at work, there is someone there that knows what’s going on and how to help you” Carlos was talking to him in his gentle voice, the one that broke down all of TK’s fight and made him see reason. Because of course Carlos was right. If there was someone at the station that could look out for him in this way, they should use it to their full advantage.

TK though to the last time he had a minor, tiny winsy drop at work, and how awful that day had been. He shuddered at the memory. “ ok fine, but I’m only doing this for your peace of mind and because I love you” his tone was petulant but his dom just smiled and kissed the pout away “ thank you, baby, it does make me feel better” He knew his boyfriend was just humoring him now but he would milk the kisses for all they were worth anyway. 

It had been a particularly awful day at work. They had received two bone-chilling calls. The first involved a teenager who had tried to hang himself from a tree, thank God he wasn’t successful but when they were bringing him down he begged to let him die because he couldn’t take how his parents were treating him after coming out. It hit TK hard to be reminded how lucky he was to have such a supportive dad, and that coming out didn’t always end in a hug and comforting words.

The second call made everyone but TK chuckle. They walked in on a woman tied to the bed, spread eagle with a blindfold halfway down her face, and her partner on the floor having a seizure. After Judd dealt with undoing the shoddy ropework and calming the lady down, the team left the guy for EMS and made their way back to the truck. 

  
As soon as they were sat back in the truck everyone put their headsets on and started to joke about "killer kink" and _who would ever need to get tied up get their rocks off_. TK deflated with every comment. He wasn’t used to feeling like a freak for what he liked or what he needed, but having him team indirectly make fun of a big part of his personality was leading him down a dark path.

By the time they had made their way back to the station TK had worked himself into a bit of an anxiety attack. “ hey TK you ok?” Marjan appeared in his line of sight. He knew that she was expecting an answer but he just couldn’t seem to catch his breath so he just nodded and hoped it was convincing enough. Not really satisfied with the answer she made to sit down next to him until he calmed down; but Judd’s hand on her shoulder stopped her before she got comfortable. “ hey guys, mind giving TK and I a minute alone?” The team backed off no questions asked. Judd was one of the few people that could calm TK down during an attack, so they just let them be. 

  
Judd crouched down in front of TK so they were at eye level “ hey sweetheart, can I touch you?” his voice was soft, softer then TK had ever heard it. It sounded as if he was talking to a spooked animal. TK nodded. Judd sprung up from the crouching position he was in and sat next to TK pulling him into his side. “ can you tell me what triggered you TK?” Judd just stroked his hair as he waited for a response, never pushing or pressuring. “ it-it was th-the rope” he stuttered between gulps of air. “ you got scared at the fact she got stuck and her dom wasn’t there to help her?” TK turned his head into the older man's chest and nodded. That was actually one of TK’s biggest fears, being left alone and vulnerable like that terrified him. 

  
“ Oh baby, I’m so sorry you had to see that today” Judd spoke with such sincerity that TK could do nothing but let out a sob “ am I freak?” he managed to ask. Judd stiffened next to him “ what? why would you ever think such thing boy?” Judd's harsh tone made TK curl into himself more, suddenly scared he had angered this powerful dom. But Judd just pulled him into his lap and held him tighter. “ the-the team was making jokes about people that need to be tied up to get off, it's weird” Judd’s heart broke. He had been a dom long enough to be secure in his needs but TK was still so green, this poor boy just couldn’t catch a break today. “ oh no no baby boy, there’s nothing weird about what you need. It just makes you all that much more interesting and precious” The boy just clung tighter and cried out the stress of the day against the warm, safe chest. 

  
He didn’t know how long they stayed in the truck letting TK cry, but when his sobs started subsiding he was hit with a wave of tiredness. “ sir, m’ tired” he slurred. Judd just chuckled “ sir huh baby?” TK blushed “ yeah, you took care of me like a dom today, so I’ll give you the respect you deserve” Judd beamed down at him “ you TK, are a very good boy and I’ll make sure your Papi hears about this” At the mention of his Papi TK turned his head and gave Judd’s arm a playful bite “ I’m not even gonna ask how you know he’s my Papi” 

  
“ the same way I know that pet names calm you down baby boy” Answered Judd calmly.

  
“ Is there anything you and Carlos didn’t talk about?” He asked in a light tone 

  
“ he only told me what I needed to look out for when you dropped baby, and how to calm you down. nothing more” TK nodded, feeling a little relieved. 

  
“ ok sweetheart lets get out of this truck and into the shower, I know Carlos expects you to be ready exactly by clock out time” Damn the Texan was observant. “ is there anything else you _know_ sir?” TK's tone was teasing.

  
“ I know a lot of things baby, like how Carlos likes to keep apple juice in the fridge here at all times and puts a soft blanket in your bunk. How he expects you to call him before dinner just to say hi. How you blush when he calls you baby and how he deals with you when you brat in public” 

  
Damn doms and their ability to pick up on everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> totally self-indulgent don't mind me.  
> There might be a really dirty second chapter though.


End file.
